


dissolve

by hyuckwei



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, SF9 - Freeform, bad boy dawon x swim team captain hwiyoung, dawon - Freeform, dawon curses a lot, hwiwon, hwiyoung - Freeform, hwiyoung has his long hair bc its a blessing, im sorry im talking a lot in the tags, mentions of wei and kuhn from up10tion, one small mention of shownu, plain tooth rotting fluff, theres not much conflict just dawon sorting his feels out 4 hwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckwei/pseuds/hyuckwei
Summary: dawon has a pretty cookie cutter life for a juvenile delinquent. light shit on fire, run from preceding policemen, resting bitch face, the usual. enter hwiyoung, the embodiment of summer solstice and an actual angel. this star and his voice deeper than the depths of their school’s pool is making dawon feel, well... as though maybe his days aren’t a waste after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by absofacto’s song dissolve ! (totally recommend! and yes the few lines of swimming in a pool full of love inspired me to write hwiyoung as a swim captain sksjdjdj) this is basically swim team captain hwiyoung x tsundere bad boy dawon and their little love story ; thank u for taking ur time to take a look at this fic lets all love hwiwon together and add more into this tag!!

_i don’t even know how the chemistry works, when you’re poolside kicking in the dirt and stirring up trouble_

 

   Dawon’s never been much of a romantic. Being a delinquent wasn’t quite attractive to people unless it was a girl who wanted to defy her parent’s wishes of a perfect, hard working husband. Dawon doesn’t like those types of people but they still crush on him anyways.

 

  But Dawon was Dawon, a 17 year old boy who believed life was boring and he wasn’t living up to his potential until he turned 13. When he decided, _hey_ why not be a total disturbance in the neighborhood? And so he became known as the community’s nuisance and gained a title for himself. The only reason he even thinks about romance even once is because of his best friend, Jaeyoon, the complete opposite of Dawon. He’s always nagging to Dawon about dropping his resting bitch face and to live a little. 

 

   ‘ _Is lighting things on fire and graffitiing on the back of the school in broad daylight not living enough?_ ’ He asked Jaeyoon one day when Jaeyoon had told him he needed to live his life a little. Jaeyoon could only stare at him with his mouth agape before snapping at the younger,

 

 ‘ _I meant your love life idiot!’_

 

   Dawon was perfectly fine being alone and messing with people. He doesn’t even mind the bruises he has on his cheeks from fights anymore, it’s not like he wanted anyone to worry about them or tell him to stop fighting. _Not at all_. Even if the idea did sound a _little_ cute. But never mind that, he didn’t need love to fulfill anything. He’s already living his life, having fun doing things he wants to do with the excuse of being a reckless teenager. So fuck love, he thought. He could do anything he wanted without someone holding him back. Well, he lied. 

 

  One thing Dawon really didn’t want to do, and completely _dreaded_ , was attending Jaeyoon’s swim meets and tournaments. It’s not like he wasn’t proud of his best friend being one of the best swimmers on the swim team. It’s just that the whole time Dawon has to sit on the bleachers under the hot sun bores him to death and makes him sweaty. He hates being sweaty while wearing his signature oversized black hoodies to these events. 

 

  But that wasn’t the only thing he hated, not even _close_. Again, he lied about needing love at all. A whole _Kim_   _Hwiyoung_ existed. Besides being completely sweaty, occasionally getting splashed with water and having to witness Jaeyoon doing PDA with his boyfriend Inseong, Hwiyoung was just the worst of it all.

 

  Dawon didn’t actually hate Hwiyoung, _of course not_ , he just had a stupidly gigantic crush on him. Hwiyoung was everything Dawon was not. He was cheerful, cool-headed, had a bright, gummy smile, kind, and the captain of the school’s swim team. So it made him completely unreachable. No matter how much Dawon denied he didn’t like anyone to Jaeyoon, stating love was pointless and short-lasting, always stating he didn’t need anyone (hypocritical of him, really), he still practically had heart eyes every time he looked at Hwiyoung.

 

  He wasn’t lying when he said Hwiyoung was kind, the angelic boy tried his best to befriend everyone since he was popular. He just never tried to befriend _Dawon_. It stung a little at first but Dawon understood why, he was a delinquent that got into fights and got into trouble constantly. Of course Hwiyoung wouldn’t want to be associated with him considering how well-liked he was. 

 

   Contrary to how often Dawon attends Jaeyoon’s swim meets, the first time Dawon saw Hwiyoung wasn’t when he was diving into their school’s pool. He remembers when he first sees him at a convenience store near their school late at night after Dawon stormed out of his house after a heated argument with his father. 

 

  Hwiyoung looked tired as he stared at the assortments of candies in the snack isle, his hands shoved in the pockets of his grey sweatpants. Even though he was wearing a red beanie, Dawon could tell from where he stood in the refreshments isle, there were strands of long brown hair sticking out. 

 

  Dawon was _floored_ when he first caught eye contact with Hwiyoung. He had barged into the store, slightly nodding at the boy dozing off at the register who could only lazily nod back. There weren’t many people there but Hwiyoung jumped at the sudden sound of the bell ringing harshly when Dawon came in. Dawon’s sharp eyes immediately fell onto Hwiyoung. He felt his cheeks warm up in embarrassment and narrowed his eyes as he walked towards the fridge holding refreshments. 

 

   But he could still feel Hwiyoung’s eyes burning onto his back for a slight second until he went back to deciding whether to get Chips Ahoy or Oreos. So Dawon admired him. He had already known Hwiyoung from word around the school but he had never known how handsome the latter was. He was tall, had longish, curly brown hair that reached his nape but was currently tied back into a mini ponytail under his beanie. Hwiyoung was pretty damn hot. Dawon was sure Hwiyoung knew of Dawon as well, everyone always talked about what trouble Dawon caused today. 

 

   That was just one of the few times he had seen Hwiyoung outside of school, but oddly enough he had never seen him in school since they shared no classes and Dawon always skipped so he wouldn’t know _anyways_. But it was enough for Dawon to think the other was cute and have a small crush on him. Curse Jaeyoon’s rants about love. And curse his hypocritical self.

 

  “ _Earth to Dawon?_ ” Jaeyoon’s voice snapped Dawon out of his long, deep thoughts. He felt Jaeyoon’s index and middle fingers press against the middle of his eyebrows and they spread apart on his skin. His eyebrows were still furrowed and he hadn’t even noticed. Dawon blinked, looking around realizing he was still in his Chemistry class blanking out. The teacher was no where in sight, indicating the day has already ended.

 

   “It’s a little invasive of you to intrude on my thoughts like that.” Dawon muttered, moving his head so Jaeyoon’s fingers were off of him. Jaeyoon could only chuckle as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on Dawon’s desk with raised eyebrows, his pink hair dangling in front of his eyes,

 

  “Sorry I pulled you out of your deep thinking again while you obviously weren’t paying attention the whole period. You’re gonna get wrinkles if you keep thinking so hard,” Jaeyoon hummed, “So.. You coming today?” 

 

  “Of course I am. I always do.” Dawon bluntly answered, even though he skipped out on everything anytime anyone invited him to do anything, he’d never miss his best friend’s swim meets. Jaeyoon thinks it’s sweet the school’s bad boy has a soft spot for him but Dawon says it’s only because he gives him his red bean buns during lunch. 

 

  “Good! Make sure to bring me some strawberry milk though, today’s gonna be extra long and tiring,” Jaeyoon sighed, watching Dawon grab his semi-empty backpack and hooking it around his shoulder. 

 

  “Oh yeah,” Dawon said, standing up with Jaeyoon following behind, “Isn’t your swim tournament this Friday?” 

 

  “You remembered! Hwiyoung has been on everyone’s asses, kindly of course, all week. My arms have been killing me since last week,” Jaeyoon limply waved his arms around to dramatize his tired limbs, Dawon could only snort before stopping in his tracks. Jaeyoon looked at him with a raised eyebrow, they were already out of the classroom and Dawon had a bright idea.

 

  “I’ll be right back.” 

 

  Jaeyoon furrowed his eyebrows, watching his friend go back into the classroom and following him, checking through the small window the door had. Dawon could only facepalm as he watched Dawon grab a sharpie from the teacher’s desk and approach the whiteboard. 

 

  Anyone can already guess what Dawon’s mature self had drawn on the whiteboard. 

 

  “You’re literally 17.”

 

  “Dick drawings are still funny.”

 

—

 

   “If you could have the hots for anyone on the swim team who would it be? Excluding Inseong though or I’ll beat your ass,” Jaeyoon said, leaning back in Dawon’s pot smelling car. He scrunched his nose up at the stench before shoving a blue raspberry popsicle in his mouth. It was Thursday, just one day before Jaeyoon’s swimming tournament. And before Dawon would go back to taking sneaky glances at Hwiyoung. He wasn’t at practice Tuesday, Jaeyoon had told him he was in the locker room making a roster for who was going to compete in the tournament. 

 

   Dawon narrowed his eyes at his friend, taking another hit from his pipe before nudging Jaeyoon to take a hit. Jaeyoon shook his head,

 

  “I say no to drugs, sorry, kid. I shouldn’t even be allowing _you_ to even smoke!”

 

  Dawon rolled his eyes, 

 

  “No one.”

 

  “Huh?”

 

  “I wouldn’t like anyone from the swim team. All of you are too..” Dawon paused, struggling to find a word to generalize the swim team. He decided on the word ‘soft.’ Jaeyoon seemed to take offense to it though.

 

  “Soft? _Soft?_ ” Jaeyoon bit down on his ice pop and the latter cringed at the sound of teeth chomping down on ice. Dawon put out his pipe and placed it in a cupholder, ready to hear Jaeyoon start bragging about how most of them had abs and were manly while he was high out of his mind. Dawon drowned out of the conversation soon after that until a certain name was brought up,

 

  “But Hwiyoung looks like a tall baby honestly,” Jaeyoon stated, throwing his popsicle stick in the back of Dawon’s car. The younger glared at him but Jaeyoon continued, “For team captain he sure isn’t _that_ buff. _He’s_  a little soft.”

 

  “You’re trash talking him because your arms still hurt.” Dawon snorted, slightly hitting his friend’s arm until he sat up, “Anyways, we should get going now. Our sweet little dimpled fairy has to rest up for the tournament!”

 

  “You’re too damn high to even drive aren’t you?”

 

  “Yup.”

 

 

—

 

 

  Dawon was fucked. Seriously. He sat on the bleacher, first row, right in front of the pool, with Hwiyoung sitting right in front of him as well on the sidelines. Dawon tried so hard not to scream when his eyes traced the dangerous lines of Hwiyoung’s back muscles. He just turned to talk to Sooil, one of his teammates, and his back still managed to flex without trying. What the hell. Even his goddamn curls he let fall down when he has pulled off his hairband bounced like a fucking anime character’s would. Whilst Dawon sat on the bench, hunched over, platinum hair hanging in his face, grey tank top to show off his muscles, looking like he was about to beat the living shit out of anyone who dared to look at him. It was barely 9 am, how does anyone look that good so early in the morning? 

 

  Hwiyoung is an angel and Dawon is a stupid, scowling delinquent frustratingly sipping on one of the strawberry milk cartons he had brought for Jaeyoon. Speaking of that dimpled fucker, Jaeyoon was the one who had chosen where he should sit, closest to the pool so he can properly see his best friend cheering him on during the butterfly relay part of the tournament. Curse Jaeyoon, he was currently animatedly talking to Inseong who nodded back enthusiastically back. They were probably giving each other disgustingly sweet, couple-y encouraging talks before the tournament started. 

 

  A siren blared, making everyone around Dawon cry out in annoyance (even Dawon covered his ears with a scowl). The announcer on the overhead stating the competition was starting in 5 minutes was way too chipper for a dude being paid 50 bucks to do commentary on a bunch of teen boys swimming for 3 hours. But money is money. But not even Dawon was desperate enough to do that. And he was _Dawon_. 

  

  The already bored boy, head resting on his palm, watched as his school’s team all stood up to stretch. Dawon’s eyes almost bulged out of his sockets when Hwiyoung turned, caught the elder’s eyes and.. smiled up at Dawon. Dawon squinted in confusion at Hwiyoung’s now turned back, looking around him to see if he was smiling at anyone else.

 

  But it turns out, it was really meant for Dawon. Dawon could only sigh, his heart hammering in his chest as he glared at Hwiyoung leaning down to touch his toes. This was going to be a long 3 hours. 

 

—

 

 They had won. It wasn’t much of a surprise to Dawon since he’s been at most of the practices, seeing the team practicing hard when he wasn’t terrorizing the old lady living next door to his family. Yeah, Dawon really lived up to his delinquent title, as far as scaring an old lady and teaching her chihuahua to piss in her garden of lilies. He snickered at the image of his neighbor screeching her head off when sweet, tiny Mr.Pickles had his leg sticking up in the air letting it rain down on the granny’s well tended lilies. 

 

Dawon leaned against a wall near the boy’s locker room, his leg stretched out in front of him and the other against the wall as he waited for Jaeyoon. He took a long drag from the cig he held between his index finger and thumb and blew little rings with his mouth. 

 

  “Nice tricks. But you know you’re not allowed to smoke in public grounds like these.” A voice said out of nowhere, scaring the living shit out of Dawon. He quickly scrambled up from his position and was prepared to beat the shit out of whoever was trying to tell _him_ what to do.

 

  “What the fuck I almost dropped a perfectly good cigarette you dip-“ Dawon choked up on his words before he could finish when he had realized who he was talking to. Hwiyoung stood in all his angelic glory in front of Dawon with his arms crossed over his chest, grinning down at Dawon. Eyebrows raised and everything. Hwiyoung looked cute as fuck with an oversized hoodie, skinny jeans and tied up hair.

 

  “Thanks? But my statement still stands, hotshot.”

 

  “Oh fuck I said that out loud..” Dawon cursed quietly to himself, smacking his face with the hand he was holding his cigarette in and immediately regretted it, “Fuck, fuck, fuck-“

 

_Amazing_. Dawon managed to look like a complete idiot in front of his crush twice in only under two minutes. Goddamn it. 

 

  “For a delinquent you’re kind of dorky,” Hwiyoung laughed, his gums evident and oh Jesus Christ he was covering his mouth with his _sweater paws_. Dawon wanted to die on the spot. How dare this kid make Dawon, of all fucking people, feel this way? And why was he speaking to him anyways?

 

  “S-Shut it pretty boy,” Dawon stumbled on his words. He really wanted the ground to swallow him whole, “I could still rock your shit if you kept messing with me. But you won today so I’m keeping my hands to myself.”

 

  “Ooh. Tough guy.” Hwiyoung snorted, he came closer to Dawon and the elder just pressed his back closer against the wall. What the hell was this kid so tall for?

 

  Hwiyoung leaned over and gently took the cigarette from Dawon’s hand and dropped it on the ground, smashing the lit material with his foot, “Anyways. You’re Jaeyoon’s friend that always comes to our swim practices, right? Thanks for coming to cheer us on. The team appreciates the school’s bad boy caring about the school’s swim comps. I’ll see you around.”

 

  Before Dawon could even say anything, Hwiyoung walked off waving slightly at the older boy who just stood there wondering what the hell just happened. But Hwiyoung turned around once more and called out to the blonde, 

 

  “Oh! And stop smoking in public areas! It’s not good for you or anyone else around you!”

 

  Dawon was at loss for words. He couldn’t even curse at the boy for smashing his cigarette. 

 

—

  Dawon didn’t even have to care. He could’ve just walked by Hwiyoung and whoever was pulling him by the collar and slamming him against the wall during lunch break. He could have ignored it, not get into trouble for once in his life. Not for another boy. Dawon didn’t have to drop and waste yet another good cigarette by stepping on it to stop whatever was happening just for Hwiyoung. Yet a tiny voice in the back of his head was screaming for him to go and help  _stupid_  swim team captain Kim Hwiyoung.

  “Oi!” Dawon called, tossing his backpack aside and walking up to the pair, glaring at the offender. Hwiyoung was curious to who was trying to get this kid off of him but his eyes widened when he had noticed it was Dawon. The guy, however, was not afraid of Dawon and just ignored him. His grip tightened on Hwiyoung’s collar and Hwiyoung was visibly choking up. Even if the boy was taller, the other was 10 times his size.

  Dawon sighed and snapped his fingers in front of his face as he stood in front of them now, his tilted his head, “Are you deaf? You interrupted my smoking session. Leave him alone and beat it.” 

  “Who are you to tell me what to do?” He dropped Hwiyoung’s collar and Hwiyoung fell to the cement floor on his bottom with a loud thud. The bigger boy that held Hwiyoung was bulky, tall, and well built for a high schooler and his face looked almost like a bulldogs’. Anyone with eyes could pick The Bulldog guy to win in a fight between he and Dawon if they bet on it. Dawon had the body of a 12 year old yet everybody  _feared_  him. But it still wouldn’t stop him from a good fight. The Bulldog guy pushed Dawon’s chest with one hand as if to taunt him for being short. Dawon bared his teeth in anger. 

  “I’ve been patient with you, asshat. You asked for it.” Dawon’s fist immediately connected with Bulldog guy’s frowning face, catching the guy off guard. He swiped his leg between his legs and tripped him over with ease, mounting on top of him and forcefully grabbing his hair. He pulled Bulldog guy’s hair back and he hissed in pain, Dawon’s face dangerously close to his. He just spit in Dawon’s face, grabbing his arms and reversing their roles, now Dawon was under him and looking angry as ever. 

 “You fucking bitch.”

  “Fucking try me shithead!” Dawon yelled before thrusting his elbow up and jabbing it into boy’s jaw. Soon enough punches and kicks were being thrown around whilst the two yelled insults to each other and attracting attention from other students. A full fight broke out. Hwiyoung could only stare at the pair throwing blows at each other before shaking his head, pushing his long hair back shakily and running off to get the principal.

  Dawon should have been grateful Hwiyoung ran off to inform the teacher about a fight that broke out in the courtyard. They sat in the office with Dawon having a grumpy expression across his face and Hwiyoung keeping a neutral one. The principal discussed Dawon’s punishments of another week of suspension and trash duty until Hwiyoung spoke up. If it wasn’t for Hwiyoung’s honest words getting Dawon out of trouble, stating that ‘Mino’ started the fight first and had tried to hurt Hwiyoung in the beginning. The principal was especially surprised to hear that Dawon tried to help Hwiyoung of all people. She asked Dawon to leave the room for a second before turning to Hwiyoung with a concerned look,

  “Hwiyoung, if Dawon is bullying you into covering for him-“

  “Ms.. I’m not covering for Dawon. He really intervened.” Hwiyoung spoke calmly but behind his calm facade he was just as surprised at his own words. He’s heard of Dawon before, of course, one of his teammates is best friend’s with him, he’d seen him around before as well. He’d even talked to him from their last tournament to warn him about smoking on public grounds. 

  And he had only seen him in class once on the first day of junior year with Dawon’s head flat against the desk, sleeping. Until he suddenly woke up, looked around the room warily, even eyeing Hwiyoung and immediately standing up from his desk and walking out of the room. The teacher just continued her lesson like nothing happened. Hwiyoung could only wonder to himself why no one cared about Dawon during that time. So he kept his distance. Now he understood why.

  “If you mind, can you not suspend Dawon for this? He was just trying to help,” Hwiyoung said, nervously scratching the back of his head, “The detentions may be good for him but suspension is unnecessary..”

  The principal looked at Hwiyoung, raising an eyebrow at his suggestions as if to ask, why the hell would you even suggest helping Dawon out of this? But instead, she actually sighed and said,

  “Alright, fine. He will only get a week of suspension. I’ll send him a notice, now if you’ll excuse me I have to send in Mino now.”

  Hwiyoung just nodded, getting out of his chair and walking out the door until he heard Dawon sneer from where he sat,

  “Isn’t it a bit off if the swim team’s captain isn’t strong enough to fend for himself?” 

  “That guy was ten times stronger than me, you saw how big he was.” Hwiyoung said quietly, slinging his bag over his shoulder, he looked down at Dawon with his famous award-winning smile, “Anyways. You’re only getting a week of detentions because I told Principal Yu not to suspend you for your _brave_ actions.”

  “I-I-“ Dawon stammered, he _never_ stammered. What was this kid doing to him? Hwiyoung still smiled, noticing Dawon tripping over his words but decided not to say anything. He grabbed Dawon by the wrist and pulled him to the side, his million-watt grin still spread across his face, 

  “Let’s walk out together, yeah?”

 “Fuck..” Dawon muttered under his breath as Hwiyoung dragged him towards the entrance.

  “So I heard you messed with my boy.” A sudden voice announced behind Dawon and Hwiyoung as they walked out of the front doors together. Dawon just raised an eyebrow at the guy, Hwiyoung gently held his elbow to hold Dawon back, 

  “Yeah so? He was messing with someone he wasn’t supposed to.” 

  “What, your little boyfriend?” The guy was aggravating Dawon now and he had no time to deal with a buffoon and the tall puppy behind him. Dawon just let out a deep sigh, rolling his head around his shoulders before clutching to his backpack,

  “You’ve got three seconds.” 

  “What? I’m not scared of a-“

  “One.” Dawon took a step forward, taunting the boy in front of him with a shit-eating grin with each step he took, “Two.”

  “Hey, Dawon..” Hwiyoung weakly said from behind him, Dawon shrugged off his hand with a frown. The boy in front just continued to stand his guard and seemed to be afraid of Dawon’s threat but still wanted to see what he was made of. 

  “Three.” 

  “Shit! What the-“ 

  Dawon had swung his backpack at the boy’s face harshly and quickly grabbed Hwiyoung’s hand to drag him away from the confused kid in front of them. Hwiyoung seemed just as confused but decided not to ask when Dawon already answered his question,

  “Anything can be a weapon if you aren’t a little bitch, Hwiyoung.”

 

_—_

Jaeyoon noticed something off about Dawon lately since the swim tournament. He only tagged 5 buildings this week instead of 10 and hit his bong once all week. Usually Dawon would be high out of his mind coming to Psychology class whenever he even showed up but this time he was just.. Sitting there! Even their teachers were amused with Dawon sitting there and he didn’t seem to be showing any disruptive behavior throughout the whole day. He he sucked on a lollipop in each class until he had licked to the core in his final class. He didn’t even skip a single class today.

 

  “Um. Who are you and where did my best friend go and what did you do to him?” Jaeyoon asked, poking Dawon with a ruler during Chemistry when they were paired up together for a lab. Dawon just shrugged, writing down on his paper the formulas and making sure he copied them down correctly.

 

  Jaeyoon could only watch in horror. 

 

  The only reason Dawon had been acting strange was because of well.. Hwiyoung. He’s all that’s been on Dawon’s mind. More than usual at least, he usually only thought about him whenever he would pass by or he’d see him at Jaeyoon’s swim practices. He’d kept thinking about Hwiyoung’s words fo him last Friday and the incident just a few days prior. 

 

  Was he flirting with Dawon the day of the tournament? He wouldn’t know because he’d never been in a relationship nor had he bothered to pay attention to whatever flirting came his way. He was oblivious to what flirting even _was_. So he might’ve just been plain wrong. Dawon also kept thinking about how fucking tall Hwiyoung was. He was never up close to the younger so when he had realized Hwiyoung was a whole head taller than him it made him regret having a crush on him. 

 

  He hated being shorter than people. Especially if it was someone he liked. He decided he doesn’t like Hwiyoung anymore. 

 

  It was odd, really, how Hwiyoung’s been all over Dawon’s scrambled mind and Dawon had decided he didn’t like him anymore because of how tall he was. Then all of a sudden Hwiyoung shows up when Dawon is hunched over on the bleachers during Jaeyoon’s usual swim practice, wearing his leather jacket in the blistering heat as he furiously texted his dealer, ‘ _what do u fukin mean ur gonna charge me ten bux extra im gonna fuk u up, wei_ ’. 

 

  “Busy?” Hwiyoung asked, plopping himself next to Dawon. Dawon squeaked uncharacteristically when he had realized Hwiyoung had sat next to him. He smelled of chlorine and lemons, an odd smell but Dawon kinda digged it. Hwiyoung’s long hair was wet, Dawon could see some crystal beads of pool water dripping onto his aqua colored towel and onto his  _bare_ back. He had barely gotten out of the pool. 

 

  “What the-“ Dawon’s cheeks began to heat up. _What the fuck_. From Jaeyoon’s spot, wading in the water, he spotted his best friend and the titled Angelic Swim Captain sitting next to each other, a sight he thought he would never see in a million years. Something else he thought he would never see was Dawon.. _blushing_? Jaeyoon gasped so hard his teammate, Shownu, thought he was going to inhale the pool water. But Jaeyoon had composed himself before thinking.. Dawon _never_ blushed. 

 

  “I-I’m..” Dawon cleared his throat, glaring at Hwiyoung who still smiled slightly, “I’m busy, yes. Texting my drug dealer why the hell he’s charging me extra and how I’m gonna fight him.”

 

 “Ah, what did I say about smoking from last time?” 

 

  “Huh?” Dawon dumbly stared at Hwiyoung who could only furrow his eyebrows, slightly pouting. Oh fuck. He was _pouting_. Did he do something wrong?

 

  “You don’t remember what I told you at the swim tournament? Smokings bad for you, bad _boy_. I should’ve reminded you the last time we spoke and you called me a little bitch.” Hwiyoung tutted, sitting up straighter than before. Dawon quickly shook his head, ignoring how the way the younger said ‘bad boy’ made him feel. 

 

 “No, no- Fuck. I’m sorry about that- Yes I do remember what you said. But this is a different kind of smoking. Like. You know,” Dawon made a crude motion with his hands pretending he was rolling up a blunt, “420 and all that shit. Not cigarettes.”

 

  “Cannabis?” Hwiyoung chuckled, his eyebrows raised. He seemed amused by Dawon’s explanation from what the elder boy could tell. _Okay, good, he didn’t think Dawon was a complete idiot_. 

 

  “Oh wow, fuck. You said the scientific word for weed. That’s cool.” Dawon said dumbly. Hwiyoung had to hold himself back from bursting out laughing at Dawon’s dazed state. He found it sort of cute. 

 

  “Um, I don’t think it’s the scientific term for weed. Just the formal word for the plant.” Hwiyoung laughed and Dawon could hear bells. Which was the actual bell, not Hwiyoung’s melodic laughter. Hwiyoung smiled warmly at Dawon before standing up, slightly drying his hair with his towel. Dawon could feel droplets flicking onto him but he didn’t mind this time, “I just came over to ask why you’re wearing a leather jacket, a black one at that, in 85 degree weather. And if you’re taking my advice on taking care of your health.”

 

  “Hey man, it’s not like we’re friends or anything for you to be worrying about me. Buzz off.” Dawon said, showing his resting scowl at Hwiyoung. 

 

  “Well, you did help me out from getting beat up. So, this might’ve been my way to try and befriend you.” Hwiyoung shyly smiled, a small glint in his eye before turning and walking off the bleachers, careful not to slip over any wet spots. Dawon could only stare at the long haired angel walking off, starting a conversation with another teammate as they walked into the boy’s locker room to change out of their wet uniforms. Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by his best friend’s loud outburst. He grabbed Dawon by the shoulders, shaking him back and forth

 

  “Why didn’t you tell me you have a fucking crush on Hwi-“  Before Jaeyoon could even slip out Hwiyoung’s name with his leftover teammates cleaning up equipment staring at them, Dawon quickly cupped his hand over his friend’s mouth.

 

  “Shut the fuck up!” Dawon hissed, shaking his pink-haired friend back and forth, “The chlorine must be getting to your head if you think I like Hwiyoung!”

 

  The other students were now staring at the two friends glaring at each other, one with his hand over the other’s mouth and the other looking like he was about to chomp off his hand.

 

  “Fuck are you guys looking at?” Dawon snapped down at the students, who quickly returned to picking up equipment. He looked back at Jaeyoon who glared at him accusingly. 

 

  “You fufin fufed!” 

 

  “What?”

 

  Jaeyoon slapped Dawon’s hand away from his mouth, glaring at him. Dawon may have been too much sometimes but not telling his own best friend about his crush is unforgivable. He’d have to make Dawon spit it out himself.

 

  “You. Fucking. Blushed.” Jaeyoon said, now grabbing his friend by the shoulders and shaking him again, “And you were actually at school all week? What does Hwiyoung have that I don’t to influence you to be a responsible person?”

 

  “Okay, okay. Yeah, whatever, fuck off. I like him, okay? B-But not in _that_ way, dumbass,” Dawon exclaimed, pushing Jaeyoon’s shoulder when he noticed his friend’s smug grin. Jaeyoon just clicked his tongue and wrapped his arm around the blonde’s shoulder, he pinched Dawon’s cheek

 

  “It’s okay to deny it Dawonnie, you’re just a bit too stubborn to admit it. I guess my words of love have gotten to you!”

 

  “You’re cheesy as hell and the thought of the L word makes me wanna barf.”

 

  “Yeah, you definitely like him.” Jaeyoon leered, poking Dawon’s chest where his heart was. Dawon smacked his friend’s hand away.

 

  “I will push your dumbass into the pool.”

 

  “How rude, anyways it’s very cute you’re finally getting more friends besides me. I mean, I know I’m perfect but-“

 

  “I regret ever befriending you.” Dawon groaned, standing up from his seat and jumping off the bleachers as Jaeyoon followed behind him with loud protests. 

 

-

 

  Remember when Dawon said a little crush wouldn’t change the fact that he can still scare the living shits out of people? Well apparently, he was only half right. Now everyone in the hallways looked at him, sporting a few scratches on his face as he stomped down the halls. Not because he was roughed up or anything, everyone was used to it already. But because one of the swim team’s members that had witnessed Jaeyoon’s screaming after pracice had gone around spreading that _Dawon_ had a crush on someone. What was this third fucking grade? 

 

 “I wonder who’s the unlucky person that has Dawon of all people liking him.” A whisper said.

 

  “Right? Dawon’d probably beat the crap out of them if they even breathed wrong-“

 

 “I’ll beat the shit out of both of ya and your mom’s if you don’t keep my name out of your mouths,” Dawon sneered, towering over the two gossiping girls whose eyes widened in fear. They scurried off, Dawon pursed his lips. As if they thought they didn’t deserve that threat. They were shit talking Dawon and he wouldn’t let that pass him. 

 

  Those weren’t the only kinds of whispers he was hearing, though. 

 

  “This is straight out of a cheesy bad romance flick.. The bad boy falling for someone way out of his league? Do you think he likes club president Taeyang?”

 

  “Pft. That’s even cheesier! I was thinking maybe his friend that always sticks around him.. Jaeyoon was it? They’d make a cute couple.”

 

  Dawon had to wash the disgusting taste he has gotten in his mouth thinking of Jaeyoon as his boyfriend or even love interest in the bathroom. He regretted ever telling Jaeyoon he had a crush on Hwiyoung or even bothering to talk to Hwiyoung in front of his nosy friend. Now everyone’s gossip for the week was finding out who the school’s troublemaker had a crush on. He just hoped they didn’t find out about his little rough up with the other student to help Hwiyoung. Dawon just had to keep away from the younger for awhile so people wouldn’t drag him into Dawon’s candidates for his tough love. 

 

  Hwiyoung never approached Dawon in school anyways. Well, at least that’s what Dawon thought. He’d only ever talked to him twice this whole time. And both times were after school so it was safe to assume Hwiyoung would only interact with Dawon if no one was around. Since he was the only person he had never talked to but ever since he said he wanted to befriend Dawon, Dawon wasn’t sure if Hwiyoung meant it. That is, until he approached him in his history class with an small smile. He sat in front of Dawon, 

 

 “Hey!” 

 

 “Oh, wow, you were serious.” Dawon said, his eyes wide, “And since when were you in my history class?”

 

  “Have you really not noticed me here for like the past year?” Hwiyoung looked like he was about to facepalm into his hand but Dawon saved himself with an excuse,

 

  “I mean yeah, I kinda skipped class for most of the year and slept through most of it, so.”

 

  “Anyways,” Hwiyoung said, cooly brushing off Dawon’s shitty excuse, “Yes, I was serious about wanting to befriend you. And now I want you to be my partner for this assignment, is that okay?”

 

  “Are you pranking me right now? Where are the cameras?” Dawon wrinkled his nose, looking around the room with a hand hovering his eyes. Hwiyoung just softly smiled down at the boy,

 

  “Of course I’m being serious. Unless you’re too cool for me I totally understand, you can work solo. Do you understand this first question, then?”

 

  ‘Which Fascist leader was called "Il Duce" by his followers?’

 

  Dawon looked down at the question with a tight smile, glancing at the paper then back up at Hwiyoung who smiled at him expectantly, then back at the paper, then back at Hwiyoung finally,

 

  “You know what, fine. Just help me with this stupid worksheet.”

 

 “My pleasure, Dawonnie.”

 

 “Don’t fucking call me that or I’ll knock your teeth out.”


	2. Chapter 2

_i just wanted you to watch me dissolve, slowly, in a pool full of your love_

 

 

  3 months went by in a breeze. Hwiyoung and Dawon had become closer than ever. Jaeyoon snidely commented how they were practically attached to the hip now and if he was being replaced. Dawon reassured him that he would always be his only best friend that Dawon would peer pressure into smoking and drinking. Jaeyoon seemed satisfied with that answer and left his slight jealousy behind, instead replacing it with knowing smirks to his best friend every time he had brought Hwiyoung into the conversation.

 

  “Going to the library to help Hwiyoung study for a test? Dawon, sitting in a library? How shocking.” Jaeyoon’s dimpled smile had become more annoying than cute in Dawon’s book these days. Jaeyoon endlessly teased him and his crush on Hwiyoung, making sure to tone it up when the younger was around.

 

  Yet Hwiyoung never failed to surprise Dawon with his kindness, vice versa. Hwiyoung had invited the blonde out for lunch, just to thank him for helping him study the past few weeks for their finals along with agreeing to attend their final tournament for the year the next day. Though he was a bit apprehensive at first, thinking Dawon would decline and think Hwiyoung was stupid for suggesting such an idea. But Dawon had texted him back a ‘Yes’ straight away, much to Hwiyoung’s wide eyes as he shoved his phone to his friend Taeyang’s face. Whom just silently smiled and pat his friend on the back. Taeyang had silently watched the younger oh so obviously pine after the resident bad boy the whole time, waiting for Hwiyoung to finally approach him on the topic as he was Hwiyoung’s closest friend. 

 

  After all, Taeyang was the one who suggested Hwiyoung to invite Dawon out to lunch on the same day to repay him for being such a good friend. ‘Friend’ Taeyang snorted to himself when he had watched the long-haired boy text his love interest with a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Taeyang, although silently, noticed  _everything_. Did it not hurt Hwiyoung to smile so hard every time he and Dawon interacted?

 

  “Won’t it be like.. a date?” Hwiyoung had murmured, smiling to himself as he stared at the sole ‘Yes’ Dawon had replied with to his invitation. Taeyang rolled his eyes, nudging the younger with his shoulder, his best friend could be so oblivious sometimes. 

 

  “Exactly Hwi. It’ll be a little date to help calm your nerves before tomorrow’s tournament.” Instead of being in the swim team with his friend, Taeyang was in choir, which Hwiyoung was also in. He wasn’t very..  _good_  at it but he still went ahead and joined for Taeyang. He still attended most of Hwiyoung’s important events when he had be time. 

 

  “I hope he doesn’t oppose to it..” Hwiyoung sighed, he was too insecure about his crush for his own good. So Taeyang just side-hugged his friend, shaking him,

 

  “It’ll be fine Hwi.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 While all that was happening, Dawon had other plans a few hours just before he was off to meet up with the gorgeous angel roaming the Earth named Hwiyoung. They were unexpected plans, but he didn’t let it ruin his happiness one bit.

 

  Not even when he was suddenly grabbed by the jacket and pushed onto the ground. The familiar face of Mino, who had attacked Hwiyoung from before, along with a few new faces towering over him. Dawon grit his teeth when he noticed their ugly smirks. 

 

  “You’re really going to pull this while I’m about to go tango with an angel?” Dawon huffed, glaring up at the now confused trio. He slowly stood up from the pavement of the sidewalk, cracking his neck and rolling it around. Dawon cracked his knuckles, curling them up into fists before slipping into his fighting stance.

 

  He was  _so_  not gonna let this ruin his mood.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  “Where’d you get those bruises from!?” Hwiyoung exclaimed, putting down his can of Pepsi before grabbing Dawon’s face between his hands. Dawon hissed in pain, he winced when Hwiyoung pulled away apologizing profusely. He rubbed his cheeks in annoyance, not even the quiet atmosphere of the quaint restaurant the pair sat in could help Dawon’s bubbling anger die down. When Hwiyoung had invited Dawon out to lunch, the elder blushing profusely at the invitation and trying not to think about it being a date or not before getting ready to leave. 

 

  “That guy that was messing with you from before.. He snuck up on me with two other dudes,” The older boy concluded, sticking a toothpick between his tooth  _so_  attractively. Hwiyoung took the toothpick from Dawon’s hand and put it down on the checkered table. The latter blushed from their hands touching but became even redder from Hwiyoung fully grasping onto his hand.

 

  “So you didn’t even tend to your bruises before coming here?”

  

 “Well, no, of course not.. I didn’t want it to seem like I bailed ‘cuz that’s uncool to do y’know?” Dawon muttered, hoping he didn’t seem to obvious with how much he looked forward to this.. meet up? 

 

  “But your health is more important,” Hwiyoung whined as he grabbed a few scrunched up bills from his pocket, placing them onto the table before standing up, “Come on, let’s go to the convenience store and grab a few things to patch you up. We can eat later, okay?” 

 

  Dawon could only protest as Hwiyoung grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the diner, saying how he could have paid and they could’ve just ate before fixing him up. Hwiyoung just narrowed his eyes at him, making the elder shut up immediately. It was a completely new feeling seeing someone else besides Jaeyoon care for him this much. He could tell Hwiyoung genuinely cared but it was practically in his angelic nature to care for someone like this. It made Dawon feel nice inside anyways.

 

  Yet here they were stuck in another dilemma, they were in the same convenience store when they had first saw each other, but they were arguing over who was going to pay for the things Dawon needed to be patched up.

 

  “Let. Me. Pay.” The long haired boy said between gritted teeth, holding his money out to the cashier. Dawon shook his head furiously, his hand also stuck out with money. 

 

  “No! Let  _me_  pay, Hwiyoung! It’s the least I could do for ruining our lunch.”

 

  “You did not ruin our lunch date! I wanted to help you!”

 

  “Can you two kids hurry it up?” Someone called from behind them in line. The two were obviously causing a scene in the front of the line, stubbornly arguing who should pay for the materials. They had taken so long to decide that they’ve gathered up a long line behind them. It was enough for the cashier to keep listening to the bantering of the two so she had snatched the money from Hwiyoung’s hand and handed him the receipt begrudgingly,

 

  “Now  _scram._ ” 

 

  The two quickly grabbed their bags and escaped the store. The older of the two nudged Hwiyoung, who could only smile in satisfaction. He was satisfied he had won their little argument. They decided to head off to Dawon’s house, the thought of Hwiyoung’s words about their lunch being a ‘date’ engraved into the back of Dawon’s mind.

 

  “I’ll pay you back.” Dawon said, his arms crossed when they had made it to his house, his father wasn’t home so they had the house to themselves and Hwiyoung was determined to patch Dawon up. The boy shook his head, his curls bouncing as he did, watching Dawon sit down on the couch and rolling up his jeans and t-shirt.

 

  “I don’t want you to,” He said softly, the sounds of the rustling bag engulfing the slight silence in the room when he had denied Dawon to pay him back for the nth time. He pulled out a roll of bandaid, alcohol, cotton balls and a few excess things just to help the elder. He sat opposite to him in a chair, holding the materials in his lap. 

 

  He had started off by cleaning the cuts on Dawon’s legs, probably from skidding across and constantly being thrown onto the pavement. Bloody swabs of cotton were thrown into the trash bag, so were some of the excess bandaid. There was a comfortable silence between them, Dawon watching the younger carefully dab onto Dawon’s bruises or place bandages over. Hwiyoung would only speak when he asked of Dawon to move a little or apologize for hurting him through the concentration.

 

  “About.. Earlier..” Dawon said, his words slicing through the comfortable, thick silence in the air, “That was supposed to be a date?”

 

  Hwiyoung immediately froze up, his cheeks already heating up uncharacteristically as his index finger and thumb tightened around the cotton. He could barely look at the older boy. Dawon felt himself heat up as well, taking the boy’s silent blush as an answer, “Oh.”

 

  “Um.. Yeah? You know Taeyang, right? He suggested it.. Since I really wanted to find a way to repay you for being so kind to me. And for the fact that you always attend our swim events.” Hwiyoung muttered, going back to tending Dawon’s arms now. He brought his delicate fingers along Dawon’s neck to feel for any bumps, biting his lip as he refrained to look up at the boy’s eyes. Dawon, however, was slightly smiling to himself. 

 

  “Well.. Thank you. You’re pretty cool, you know, for a nerd.” Dawon snickered when Hwiyoung lightly smacked the elder’s back playfully,

 

 “Shut up, mister Supernova. Take off your shirt, I have to check for bruises on your torso.” Hwiyoung demanded, pulling on the hem of Dawon’s shirt. Dawon just rolled his eyes, smirking and teasingly nudged the younger,

 

  “You want to see my abs, kid?”

 

  “Oh shut up.” Hwiyoung laughed, watching as Dawon struggled to take off his own shirt. The boy clearly looked like he was in pain as he tried to shimmy off the piece of clothing, obviously trying not to accidentally peel off some of the bandages on his arms. Hwiyoung suddenly reached out and held onto the elder’s arms, “Here, let me do it.”

 

  He sat closer, his knees touching the latter’s own as he grabbed the sides of Dawon’s shirt and pulled it over his head, being careful not to hurt the elder. The blonde sighed, the sudden friction hitting his bare skin was not very pleasant. Especially when his crush is sitting in front of him, watching his every move as he uncomfortably rolled his shoulder blades. 

 

 Hwiyoung did not say anything. He just went back to work as he was before, trying not to make judgmental eyes as his eyes raked down the elder’s torso. Dawon was fit, the younger wasn’t going to lie. But above the fit body was a bunch of discolored bruises and scars, along with a few fresh ones from earlier. He gently touched a bruise under Dawon’s pectoral, hearing the boy wince at the touch. He decided to keep his mouth shut, scooting closer with ease. He continued to try not to hurt the elder as he placed a small Hello Kitty bandaid on the same spot he had touched earlier. He held back a chuckle when Dawon had noticed.

 

  “Hello Kitty? Seriously? Not even like, Ninja Turtles or anything?” Dawon snorted, looking down at the shades of pink now on his stomach. Hwiyoung then added, 

 

  “It’s fitting. I see you more of a Hello Kitty kind of guy.” He giggled, but it became quiet again soon afterwards once he had finished doing everything in his reach to help the elder. He pat Dawon’s stomach teasingly, handing him his discarded t-shirt, “There. I hope you don’t get into anymore trouble for me or anyone else, okay?”

 

  Hwiyoung looked up into Dawon’s dark eyes, smiling reassuringly, as if to say he was done and it was all good. To say in the least, it was a big mistake. Immediately they both felt compelled to, cheesy, they know, gaze into each other’s eyes. Dawon’s were dark, rough and filled with some sort of spark waiting to go off yet they were soft. Hwiyoung’s were sparkling, bright, filled with nurture and care. Dawon would gladly rob all the stars in the night sky just for the younger to continue looking as if Dawon was everything he ever wanted. 

 

  The world stilled for a moment, as if they were he only two left while they gazed at each other. Hwiyoung’s warm smile grew wider when they had started leaning in closer, it fell only a little when he realized Dawon snapped out of it and was pulling away from him like a magnet. The younger’s smile had already fell and he awkwardly he looked away down at his hands instead of Dawon. The blonde just as awkwardly looked away, pulling on his shirt, he slowly placed his hand atop of the long-haired boy’s saying,

 

  “Of course, I’ll stop just for you. Let’s get lunch and go back to that restaurant from earlier, yeah? I liked it there.”

 

  Hwiyoung looked back up at him, his crestfallen expression turned into immediate happiness. Dawon agreed to not get into any more trouble, for  _Hwiyoung_. The thought made the boy’s lips twitch into another fond smile as he stood up,

 

  “Yeah. Let’s go then!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Dawon couldn’t sleep that night. He kept thinking about the almost-kiss with Hwiyoung earlier and feeling resentful for not going through with it. He looked almost upset and Dawon couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

 

 So here he was staring up at the wall, restraining himself from sneaking out to terrorize the neighborhood tonight since he had to go to Hwiyoung and Jaeyoon’s tournament tomorrow and be up early for school. He needed energy to cheer his friend on. He felt himself finally falling asleep until his phone buzzed from the bedside table. 

 

 From ‘ **hwiyoungie ♡** ’. He was whipped. Truly. 

 

**hwiyoungie ♡**

‘Hey !! :) you wanna hang out?’

 

**cute dumbass** (dawon had no idea about this contact name hwiyoung had for him.)

‘its 1 am, we saw each other literally a few hours ago and u have a tournmnt 2 go to in a few hrs. icb u wanna see my face again that bad’

‘lemme get my jacket on hold on and txt me where to meet u sudden badass :p’

 

**hwiyoungie ♡**

‘Yay! let’s meet up near the school!’

 

 

 

 

  “I can’t believe we’re sneaking into the school like this.” Dawon muttered, watching as Hwiyoung threw his backpack over the gates, giggling quietly. Dawon was whipped enough to give up sleep just to accompany Hwiyoung in a late night swim at the school to let go of the stress for awhile. It was as if Hwiyoung forgot all about what happened earlier. Unless, he was purposely trying to avoid talking about it.

 

  “Oh please, you’ve probably snuck into the Mcdonald’s in the outlets after hours to have a midnight snack, aka a fucking M&M Mcflurry.” Hwiyoung said, perfectly spot on with what Dawon had actually done once but Dawon wouldn’t admit to that, because he had some pride and that Mcflurry was really good. 

 

  “Help me up, yeah?” Hwiyoung said as he placed one of his feet on the gate, his hands gripping at the top of the door. Dawon could see a sliver of Hwiyoung’s toned stomach from under his t-shirt and he felt himself blush then slightly look away. He held the side of Hwiyoung’s hips as the younger boy hoisted himself on top of the door, he looked down at Dawon with a grin,

 

  “Be careful idiot.” Dawon whisper-yelled but Hwiyoung just winked down at him before sliding both his legs off the side of the door and landing on his feet with a grunt on the other side of the door. Dawon was impressed, clapping slightly, “Pretty impressive for a dolphin.”

 

 “Holy shit did you really just say that?” Hwiyoung giggled again and this time Dawon could hear angels singing, “Do you want me to open the door or does your badass self want to climb over it too?”

 

  “Nah I’ll just ruin the fun and make you open the door. I’m still healing from earlier.”

 

  “Boo.” Hwiyoung whined, unlocking the door and letting Dawon come in. Dawon picked up Hwiyoung’s backpack and set their things down on the bleachers. He plopped down on the bench, hands holding his face as he watched Hwiyoung pull off his clothes. The younger caught him looking and snorted, Dawon just hummed, looking away with a tinge of embarrassment. He heard the sound of splashing and he looked at the pool with it’s night lights on. Sure enough, Hwiyoung emerged looking as good as ever as his hands pushing back his wet bangs from his face. 

 

  “You aren’t gonna come in hotshot?” Hwiyoung called as he swam up to the edge of the pool, arms crossed and resting on the cold pavement. Dawon raised an eyebrow at the younger and Hwiyoung mocked him, raising his eyebrow back at him.

 

  “I don’t have the right stuff to wear and my your hard work will get wet.”

 

  “Does that matter?” Hwiyoung sang, throwing himself back into the water. He was humming as he swam across the crystalline, aqua pool. His movements were smooth, Dawon would think Hwiyoung would be a pretty fast mermaid if they existed. Or a dolphin, like he had called him earlier. Dawon had his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of Hwiyoung’s humming and the splashes the younger made as he swam.

 

 Suddenly, the humming and splashing stopped. Dawon could eerily feel something was wrong as he his eyes shot open. His eyes zipped back and forth around the area, Hwiyoung was no where in sight. That is, until Dawon started hearing gasping noises and the sounds of panicked splashing from the deep end.  _Hwiyoung._

 

  Dawon cursed to himself, throwing off his shoes as he started running towards the pool, almost tripping on the way as he took off his socks. No way in hell would he walk out of the pool in wet socks. He pulled off his jacket and dived headfirst into the pool, hastily swimming towards a struggling Hwiyoung.

 

  He grabbed the boy’s arm and pulled him closer to float with him. Hwiyoung was shaking in his arms, his face against Dawon’s neck whilst his arms were wrapped around the elder’s neck. He would be freaking out if he didn’t feel Hwiyoung smile against his neck. Dawon frowned. Hwiyoung pulled away from Dawon’s neck whilst grinning down at him, 

 

  “Gotcha.”

 

  “Oh fuck you!” Dawon yelled, pulling away from Hwiyoung who was shaking in laughter now. Dawon was seriously mad. He really thought Hwiyoung was drowning and even got wet just to go in and save him only to find out he was being tricked. 

 

  “I can’t believe you even fell for that! I’m the captain of the school’s swim team. You think they’d let me be captain if I wasn’t able to float in the deep end?” Hwiyoung’s laughing died down, he wasn’t mean enough to keep laughing in Dawon’s face. Dawon’s face fell even more, realizing his mistake. He continued to glare into the water in front of him, his arms crossed in annoyance. He looked like an angry chipmunk. 

 

  Hwiyoung just looked at the boy in front of him, swam closer to him and placed a hand on Dawon’s shoulder. He smiled down at the elder who just turned his head in retaliation. Hwiyoung couldn’t help but snort. 

 

  “Here, I know what’ll make you feel better.”

 

  Hwiyoung’s gentle hand touched the bottom of Dawon’s chin, all of a sudden the boy felt warmer at the touch in the cool waters. Hwiyoung tilted Dawon’s chin to make the scowling boy to look up at him. Of course, Dawon’s scowl softened when he had realized the way Hwiyoung was staring at him. His lips were parted and his gaze was soft. 

 

 Oh.

 

  _Oh._

 

 Hwiyoung leaned in, bringing the elder’s face closer to his as he tilted his head to the side and he pressed his soft lips onto Dawon’s chapped ones. It felt electrifying. Before Dawon could even think of kissing back, the kiss was short by Hwiyoung. The boy was in the process of unwrapping his arms from Dawon’s neck, shyly smiling down at the elder.

 

  “Um.. Well, was that okay-“

 

 His words were cut off by Dawon grabbing him by the neck and pulling him down for another kiss. This time it was deeper, Dawon was a bit inexperienced so there was a lot of teeth classing in the process. They both pulled away, breathless as they rested their wet foreheads against each other’s.

 

  “You’re a really good kisser,” Dawon huffed, “But it’s still not okay you fucked me over like that.”

 

  “You’re kind of shit at kissing but I’ll help you improve and take you out on a date next Friday to make up for avoiding our first kiss earlier today.” Hwiyoung said, still breathing heavily from their kiss. Dawon just shrugged and shoved Hwiyoung down in the pool, listening to the youngers muffled yelling. He let go quickly to swim away from a now angry Hwiyoung.

 

  “You..” Hwiyoung was obviously much faster than Dawon so when Dawon reached the ledge near the 3ft mark, about to climb out, Hwiyoung grabbed him by the waist with both arms. He turned the elder over and pressed him against the ledge, towering over Dawon with a smirk,

 

  “I got you for the second time! My prize will be that date and those kissing classes please.” 

 

 “Fuck you,” Dawon spat, his cheeks heating up. He was sort of offended Hwiyoung said he was a bad kisser so he had the best idea to catch Hwiyoung off guard and shove him down in the water. Yet the younger caught up to him and now they were in an uncomfortable (to Dawon, at least) position. 

 

  “Is that a yes?” 

 

  “Of course it is, fucker.” Dawon said, glaring up at a smiling Hwiyoung. Hwiyoung seemed to want to go in for a third kiss until,

 

  “Who’s there?” A man’s voice boomed, a light flashing back and forth between the pool and the bleachers where the two reckless teen’s bags where. The security guard was, conveniently, standing near the other exit so he couldn’t properly see Hwiyoung and Dawon. They quickly pulled away from each other, Dawon muttering curses as they both climbed out of the pool. They dashed towards their bags before the light could spot them.

 

  Needless to say, the pair were giggling like little school girls looking like wet dogs as they ran out of the school holding each other’s hands. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! i hope it was a-okay ^-^ two more chapters left!! pls leave a comment and kudos heh i have the next ch written already so pls give feedback  <3


	3. Chapter 3

_but you’re someone i believe in, you heat me like a filament anytime you’re in the room, but you burned me and im smoking_

 

  If someone were to say Dawon was going to fall in love with the school’s swim team captain a year ago, Dawon would’ve been high off his mind and double over laughing. Then proceed to call you a ‘fucking weirdo’ and flip you off. Well, now these days he has to walk around with a blush on his cheek holding said swim team captain’s hand around the hallways.

 

 Of course, people were shocked at such a comedic sight. Dawon, tiny, with a red faced scowl wearing his typical black leather jacket and ripped jeans, and his slicked back silver hair. Hwiyoung, tall, soft, angelic gummy smile on his face wearing an oversized black hoodie (Dawons’) and loose blue jeans, and long, wavy brown hair in a bun. The complete opposites were holding hands. One boy radiated ‘I’m literally Satan in disguise, I’m gonna kill you’ energy and the other radiated ‘I’m an angel, do you need a hand?’ energy.

 

  Of course, some girls went ballistic with either the fact that Hwiyoung was taken or Dawon was taken by _Hwiyoung_. 

 

  “You guys are disgustingly cute,” Jaeyoon said, already waiting by Dawon’s locker with a small grin on his face. Hwiyoung had already parted ways with the elder, saying he had to go meet with the coach but not before kissing Dawon square on the forehead in front of everyone. Jaeyoon pat Dawon’s head, “The beast is finally being tamed. You haven’t even touched your bong in three months.” 

 

  “Oh fuck off.” Dawon sneered, shoving Jaeyoon’s hand off his head. He opened up his locker and grabbed his history notebook, Jaeyoon grinning eerily behind the locker at his friend.

 

  “So? You’re not gonna tell your best friend how this happened?”

 

  “I was planning to but I knocked out straight after coming home and changing out of my wet clothes.”

 

 “Wet clothes?” Jaeyoon gasped, clearly scandalized by Dawon’s choice of words, “You guys barely started dating and you’re already on third base? You’re even crazier than I thought.” 

 

  “Shut up! I said I’ll explain everything and I will, we just went late night swimming so calm down, I’ll tell you everything after class.”

 

  “Wow I can’t wait to hear the details of your eloping-“

 

 “Fuck you.”

 

—

 

  “So.. Your new boyfriend.” Hwiyoung’s father cleared his throat at the dinner table, slowly chewing on a piece of meat as he stared at his son. Hwiyoung’s aura was bright and bubbly, he was texting Dawon with his phone (un)subtly under the dinner table, his hand resting on his cheek like a lovestruck teenage girl. Hwiyoung wasn’t listening to his father and continued to hum to himself, laughing at what Dawon texted him.

 

  “Hwiyoung!”

 

  “Huh?” Hwiyoung looked up with a smile at his father, his eyes lidded and hazy. His father could barely hold back his throw up. Mr.Kim wasn’t judgmental, don’t get him wrong, he was happy his son was happier and more content these days. Even with his busy schedule he could tell how Hwiyoung has gotten more content because of his new boyfriend. But Hwiyoung gave off that new couple vibe and Mr.Kim hadn’t seen that vibe since Hwiyoung’s brother moved out.

 

 “Your new boyfriend.”

 

 “Oh yeah! Dawon!” Hwiyoung sighed dreamily. Mr.Kim’s eye twitched, he felt his wife gently pat his thigh to calm him down.  He thought he would be okay with whoever Hwiyoung ended up dating for a split second. But nothing would calm down his raging distaste for Lee Dawon. So he hoped to God that it wasn’t the same Dawon.

 

  “Do you .. Mean, Lee Dawon?” Mr.Kim said behind his gritted teeth, he felt an oncoming migraine appearing as he waited for his son’s answer. Oblivious to his dad’s reaction, Hwiyoung grinned and said,

 

  “Yup!”

 

  Hwiyoung’s father was about to have a heart attack. He could hear the distant voices and complaints of Lee Dawon causing trouble again in the town haunting him. The Dawon who would leave small bits of cannabis in his coffee when he wasn’t looking in the station, his co-workers thinking it’d be funny to see his reaction so they let Dawon get away with it. The Dawon who sprayed crude graffiti behind school buildings, cars, shops. The Dawon who made the poor granny down Main Street have a slight stroke when Dawon showed up with her granddaughter at her door right after he had trained her dog to pee in her tulip garden. 

 

  _That_ Lee Dawon. His name wasn’t unforgettable to the town’s head police chief that had let the kid go countless times after countless misdemeanors. He was _so_ going to get his hands on Dawon’s neck next time he sees him for doing yet, another thing to ruin Mr.Kim’s peaceful life. Date his _son_. 

 

 

 

 

 

  “What do you mean your father is that lame old ass chief?” Dawon exclaimed, sitting up from his bed in horror. No way was he dating the seed of the man ruining his fun. How would such a dickhead like the police chief have such an angelic child like _Hwiyoung_? He could hear Hwiyoung sigh from the other line, probably hugging his pillow as he talked to Dawon,

 

  “Yeah,” He drawled out, Dawon could practically hear his pout, “He said I couldn’t hang around you anymore. And he suggested breaking up with you but no way in hell would I do that!”

 

  “Good or else I’d sock your d-“

 

 “Dawon! No violence! I’ve already tried explaining to my dad you’ve grown from those things. At least I hope you did.. But I’d still choose to see you anyways, not like he can stop us at school.” Hwiyoung explained as Dawon fell back onto his bed, glaring at his blank ceiling. 

 

 “Yeah, of course.”

 

 Dawon said quietly. It became awkward all of a sudden and Hwiyoung went silent. The phone call continued with both of them just listening to the sounds of each other’s breathing until Hwiyoung had fallen asleep. His snores made Dawon smile to himself as he hung up. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  To say Dawon was feeling insecure was a confusing thought. Dawon had never felt insecure before, he had a tough shell protecting him and nothing would ever break through it. That’s what he thought before he ended up dating Hwiyoung. Hwiyoung didn’t do anything wrong, he never does, but all of a sudden a wave of insecurity had hit Dawon like a typhoon. He suddenly felt like he wasn’t enough for Hwiyoung. After their phone call, discussing Hwiyoung being banned from seeing Dawon, the elder had started to realize how much he didn’t deserve Hwiyoung.

 

  He had slowly started skipping school again, his hideout was behind a red slide at the local park. Dawon would usually be wearing one of Hwiyoung’s hoodies when he was out and about, thinking long and hard to himself. He had picked up smoking again but never dared to get Hwiyoung’s hoodies smelling like that crap. Jaeyoon had already given him shit about it, calling him an idiot but telling him to be safe because Hwiyoung was asking about him and he hadn’t returned his calls in 3 days. He only smoked when he was stressed or overthinking anyways. 

 

  “So this is where you’ve been.” Hwiyoung’s soft voice said from beside Dawon, who was casually eating a cheeseburger behind his hideout. The latter jumped in his spot, accidentally hitting his head against the slide  making Hwiyoung chuckle. Dawon rubbed his head with a pout, swallowing the last of his burger. Hwiyoung sighed, shaking his head as he reached over to kiss Dawon’s head. The elder, of course, sputtered with the same stupidly red face he sported around his boyfriend, still not used to Hwiyoung’s affection.

 

  “Are you not going to explain to me why you’ve been avoiding me for a few days and skipping again?” Hwiyoung said calmly, his eyebrows furrowed in concern as he looked down at his boyfriend, bringing his knees close to his chest to listen intently to Dawon. Dawon just sighed, 

 

  “Why do you have to be such a good boyfriend?”

 

  “Huh?” Hwiyoung tilted his head, confused, almost like a puppy and Dawon wanted to scratch his own eyes out.

 

  “Like,” Dawon was about to hit his head again to lean back but Hwiyoung stopped him by placing his hand behind his head, “Look at what you’re doing right now.. You’re listening to me closely, you’re watching out for me like this, being such a perfect boyfriend and I’m just.. Goddamn Lee Dawon.”

 

  “Is this about my dad?” The long haired boy asked quietly, he brought his hand down from Dawon’s head, finding his way to hold Dawon’s own hand instead, “You know I don’t care what he says about you. All that matters is I think you’re a good person.”

 

  “But _why_?” Dawon was frustrated now with his own feelings , “You know about all the dumb shit I’ve done, even to your own dad. I don’t get it. All I do is cause trouble and I’m causing you trouble by you choosing to date me like what’s up with that? You ignored me all year and like, suddenly you like me because I helped you once. I’ve liked you ever since I laid eyes on you at the convenience store and yeah it feels great to finally have you as a boyfriend but you’re so perfect I just don’t deserve yo-“

 

 Dawon’s rant was cut off by Hwiyoung grabbing the sides of his face and the younger promptly kissing him. Dawon had fallen on his back in surprise, Hwiyoung had him pinned onto the ground as they kissed. His hands were still squishing Dawon’s cheeks as he pulled away with a huff,

 

  “God you’re so fucking dumb but so hot. You taste like cheeseburgers.”

 

  “That’s the fiwst time I evew heawd you cuwse,” Dawon said, his lips were puckered like a duck’s as Hwiyoung was still squishing his cheeks between his fingers. Hwiyoung let go of Dawon’s face, the elder licked his red lips, “That was pretty hot.”

 

  “Oh shut up,” Hwiyoung said, lightly slapping Dawon’s cheek, still not allowing Dawon to sit back up so he had him pinned against the red polyurethane ground of the park, “You’re so full of crap you know? Like, you’re so wrong about me being perfect and how you don’t deserve me.”

 

  “Excuse me for feeling insecure and like total shit thinking I’m a shitty boyfriend,” Dawon retorted, crossing his arms and glaring up at his boyfriend. Hwiyoung clicked his tongue, he was stuck with a stubborn boyfriend but he isn’t complaining. He’d just have to reassure him,

 

  “Well you’re wrong. You aren’t as bad as you think.” Hwiyoung held his ground, making sure to look at the latter with assertiveness to make him know he was being completely serious, “I’ve liked you ever since I saw you slam the door open at the convenience store too you know. No, actually, way before that. When I first saw you in English class while you were drooling your ass off sleeping for God’s sake!”

 

  “You look cute when you’re serious- ow, what was that for?”

 

  “For not shutting up when I’m telling you what I like about you,” Hwiyoung hissed, “I’ve always known about what a little troublemaker you were anyways. I thought you were too cool to even know about my existence or pay attention to the likes of me. Since you seemed to hate anything related to school I thought you despised me. That is, until you helped me when I was about to get socked in the face for not letting Mino borrow my math notes. 

 

 I’m honestly surprised with myself with the fact that I managed to get you to like me. I try to be perfect for you so you understand I really, really fucking like you Dawon. I always thought you were cool, supportive, soft and kind deep down even though you retaliated to everything around you. I never had the courage to talk to you until I flirted with you after the tournament. I like your ‘no fucks given’ attitude. The way you influence me to slack a little more. I like the way you blush every time I give you affection. Oh and that sound you make when I-“

 

  “Okay, holy shit I get it,” Dawon wheezed, he felt like his heart was about to burst from Hwiyoung’s words, he felt himself heat up and he covered his face with his arm, “I don’t know what the fuck I did in my past life to deserve you. I’m super bad with words but fuck you for being the cutest and most supportive person in existence. Thank you, Hwi.”

 

  “Hey! You gave me a nickname. I take all that as a compliment and a thank you,” Hwiyoung laughed, letting Dawon sit up again so the scowling little guy could side hug him. Hwiyoung barely fit around Dawon’s arms from the side but they chose to ignore it. They switched positions and soon Dawon was engulfed into Hwiyoung’s arms and the younger was just peppering kisses around Dawon’s face. Just to make him feel a little more appreciated.

 

 “You look cute in my sweater by the way.” Hwiyoung muttered against Dawon’s temple, Dawon just groaned. He dug himself deeper into Hwiyoung’s chest and Hwiyoung could feel his glare, “Can we run away together?”

 

  “Jesus christ Hwiyoung what the hell.”

 

  “Just a suggestion.” 

 

  “Your dad probably has a chip on you, he’d hunt us down and gut me while you watch. You can’t date a dead person,” Dawon said, flicking Hwiyoung’s forehead, “But..”

 

  “But..?” Hwiyoung pressed on, raising his eyebrows, Dawon just smirked up at him with that typical glint he had in his eye when he was brewing up trouble,

 

  “We can run away on a short little roadtrip for summer break.”

 

  “Have I ever told you you’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had?”

 

  “Hwiyoung we’re each other’s first boyfriends.”

 

 “Right.”

 

 “... So you were already flirting with me when we talked for the first time, how scandalous Hwi-“

 

  “Fuck off.”

 


End file.
